Gilmore Girls Season 8
by Lorekrebs
Summary: I don't think that after 7 years the finale did the show any justice. So heres season 8 my way. Hope you like it!


hey guys... i am super sorry about the whole chapter 2, no chapter 2 thing... i am just getting the hang of this and i have had no time to finish it. If you really want to read more, don't worry its' coming. I write it out by hand first and then i put it on here which i still dont have it down yet... See i have 2 older brothers and a "twin" sister that are always on the cpu at my house and my parents run a preschool and 47 apartments so our computer is also the bussiness line.. anyway, i am not at my house at the moment, but if my auntiee lets me and my sister stay on the computer, it will be up soooon. I have the first 3 episodes done but they are just not on the computer yet. and sometimes, i put them on here and then my big brothers kick me off so i just save what i have and don't post it thinking "i'll finish it later, i'll finish it later" but most times i have to wait and wait and wait and wait for the cpu. Those of you with big siblings, help me out here... anyway, i hope to have it all done by then end of august, and i like to write it out first so i know if i am doing a season 9 or not... so don't worry its on its way!

_Camera pans over the gazebo and into Luke's; Kirk, Babette, and Miss Patty are at the counter. Luke is busy with customers_

Kirk: So you two are really back together

Luke: Yes (Luke walks to a table and pours some coffee)

Kirk: Told you so

Babette: Shut up sugar!

Miss Patty: Yeah we want details

Luke: What details?

Miss Patty: You know what details (Lorelai walks in, Luke puts his hands on the counter and sighs)

Lorelai: Oh, I feel a rant coming on

Luke: No details because if you give details to this stupid town, they take those details and they put their own details in, and by the time it gets to the kids in the elementary school, it is so dirty that they will make it into a R rated movie which they will spend millions of dollars on, which is a total waste of money if you ask me, so it's better if we leave out any details that could cause such events to happen in any way

Lorelai: Isn't he cute when he rants?

Miss Patty: (in a sly way) yes he is (they all walk away)

Lorelai: So love, no details

Luke: No details, just back togetherness

Lorelai: Fine with me

Luke: coffee?

Lorelai: Jeez, have I taught you nothing? Do you even have to ask?

Luke: right, my mistake

Lorelai: (in a whisper) so we're good, right

Luke: absolutely

Lorelai: (in a normal voice) Good because they would have had to make another movie called "The two idiot lovers that screw things up right when they start getting good" and you would have to take me to see it

Luke: But that would defeat the purpose of the movie because we would be on a date

Lorelai: (In a fake surprised voice and look) Oh my god, you're right!

Luke: So what's on your schedule for today?

Lorelai: Inn, coffee, fight with Michel, coffee, gossip with Sookie, coffee, call Rory so much that she gets mad, coffee. Hey I was wondering if I mentioned coffee.

Luke: a few times

Lorelai: Well it has been a long time since I had your coffee so we have a lot of making up to do

Luke: Yes we do

Lorelai: Not you, the coffee

Luke: Boy don't I feel loved

Lorelai: Oh you know what movie they should make?

Luke: What

Lorelai: a movie called Coffee, Coffee, Coffee

Luke: Now that's a must see

Lorelai: I know and I would be the star, my name would be Mayellia and I would be rich and have 27 children all named after me, and I would sit around all day drinking coffee with my 27 children, which names I will figure out later so I can annoy you with them, but then me and the coffee would get into a fight and all of the children will want to go and live with the coffee instead of me. Isn't that sad?

Luke: Yes, very

Lorelai: Well I have to go; I wonder how many names I can make using the letters in Mayellia? (she gives him a quick kiss) Bye doll (she walks out and Luke smiles)

OPENING CREDITS

(cut to Dragonfly, Lorelai is at the front desk when Sookie walks out of the Kitchen and over to her)

Sookie: (in a "I know you two are back together" voice) Sooooo

Lorelai: Sooooo...what?

Sookie: You know what

Lorelai: Really cuz I'm in the dark here

Sookie: You know... The "W" word

Lorelai: Waffels?

Sookie: (in an annoyed voice) You. Luke. Together. (in a happy voice as Lorelai nods) Oh my god! when should I start the cake?

Lorelai: I don't know

Sookie: what do you mean you don't know?

Lorelai: exactly that. we really didn't get a chance to talk about stuff

Sookie: (completly ignoring her) Where is it going to be? what are you going to wear? What color frosting do you want on the cake? Is Rory coming? Silly me, of course Rory is coming. I mean that would be like High School Musical without that Zac Efron kid.

Lorelai: Okay, Sook, get a hold of your self. Did you not just hear what I said? we didn't get a chance to talk about stuff

Sookie: Oh come on! would you two just knock it off and get married already?

Lorelai: (cell phone rings) Yeah, well, yeah. We will. I promise this time

Sookie: Alright (walks back to the kitchen)

Lorelai: (pulls out her phone) Yay! Rory! (answers it) Hello

Rory: Hey mom! Bad time?

Lorelai: Not at all! you just saved me from playing 20 annoying questions with Sookie about Luke and me

Rory: Aw, come on! would you two just knock it off and get married already?

Lorelai: We will, I promise

Rory: and what about kids, did you get to talk about kids yet

Lorelai: okay, I'm hanging up now

Rory: No, no, wait I'm sorry

Lorelai: so how is your first day of work going?

Rory: well you know, Obama talks, we write down what he says

Lorelai: welcome to the world of working people

Rory: its not as boring as it sounds

Lorelai: okay whatever you say

Rory: be quiet or I am going back to bugging you about Luke and your children

Lorelai: Is the coffee good?

Rory: no... I miss Luke

Lorelai: you know, I could put him and his coffee maker into a huge box and send them to you

Rory: na, thats okay

Lorelai: alright, i miss you

Rory: I miss you too mom

Lorelai: Call me later okay

Rory: You got it

Lorelai: By hon

Rory: Bye

Lorelai: (phone rings again) Oh great (answers it) Hi mom!

Emily: Lorelai! I have something to ask you

Lorelai: as long as it has nothing to do with becomeing a circus clown, ask away

Emily: honestly, is everything a joke to you?

Lorelai: no mom, everything is not a joke to me

Emily: I am painting a mural at the orphanage in Hartford today, and your father was supossed to come but he had to leave on bussiness last minute

Lorelai: Let me guess, you want me to come and paint with you

Emily: Please, would you

Lorelai: (sighs deeply) sure mom, why not

Emily: great! I will see you at noon

Lorelai: bye mom (hangs up and sighs)

(Jump to Elder Gilmore House; Lorelai rings the door bell) (a new maid answers the door)

Lorelai: Hi I'm special agent Hans and I'm here to do a house search

Maid: um well (Emily comes up behind them)

Emily: Don't mind her Talia; she thinks that everything is a joke

Lorelai: I do not

Emily: Are you ready to go

Lorelai: Mom, I think the question is are you ready to go

Emily: What are you talking about?

Lorelai: Mom, you are going painting, not to a French Cabera

Emily: For god's sake, I look fine. I am not a messy painter

Lorelai: Whatever you say mom

Emily: Lets go

(Lorelai follows her mom out the door)

(COMERCIAL)

(cut to Orphanage; its a huge and beautiful building)

Lorelai: Mom, why would they need a mural? this place looks like Yale!

Emily: What did you expect? A little red-head to jump out and sing "its a hard knock life?"

Lorelai: no, just not this

Emily: (back in a happy voice) They house over 1000 children from all over the east coast

Lorelai: Fascinating

Emily: At least try to act interested or concerned

Lorelai: I am mom, really

Emily: They have kids ranging from newborns to 18 year olds (they walk over to the wall that the group is supposed to paint; DAR members everywhere)

Elliana: Emily!

Emily: Elliana!

Gina: Emily?

Emily: Gina!

Gina: Emily!

Lorelai: Mayellia! (all look at her) Sorry just feeling left out

Emily: Lorelai. Really-

Lorelai: Hey mom, before we get into one of our interesting conversations, I am going to use the bathroom

Emily: Fine, hurry back (turns to talk with the group) Where in the world did she get Mayellia from?

(cut to inside. Lorelai walks around a corner in the building and sees a ton of kids in matching uniforms running around)

Lorelai: (to herself) Whoa, Chilton all over again (walks to the front desk)

Secretary: Are you here to see somebody?

Lorelai: Huh?

Secretary: Today is open-visiting day. People interested in adoption may visit freely today

Lorelai: Um okay, but I am just looking for the restroom

Secretary: Oh silly me, right down the hall and to the left. cant miss it

Lorelai: Thanks

Secretary: no problem (Lorelai walks away)

(A young girl comes down the hall with a baby on her hip, a little boys had in the other one, and 4 girls following her)

Shaohannah: Come on guys keep up

Lorelai: hey do you need some help?

Shaohannah: Um sure, all of these kids are getting adopted today. Isn't that right guys

All: Yes

Shaohannah: Here this is Molly (hands her the baby)

Lorelai: Hey there cutie! Where too?

Shaohannah: Actually right down here (walks down the hall 7 doors and knocks) This is the Headmasters office where all adpotions get finalized The headmasters name is Mrs. Kalabra

Lorelai: Oh-

Mrs. Kalabra: Come In!

(opens the door and walks in; Lorelai walks in at the end of the group)

Mrs. Kalabra: Shaohannah! Who do we have here?

Shaohannah: We have Samantha, Masie, Heidi, Kim, Ryan, and Molly. They are getting adopted by the Matthews Family today

Mrs. Kalabra: Thats right. They will be here shortly. Thank you Shoahannah. (she takes Molly from Lorelai) Who are you?

Lorelai: oh hi, I was looking for the bathroom but then I saw that she need some help so... and you don't care, so I'll be going

Mrs. Kalabra: Yes

Lorelai: Bye guys (walks out the door Shaohannah follows)

Shaohannah: Sorry about that

Lorelai: no it's okay, I'm sure she is nice when you get to know her

Shaohannah: Well you just keep thinking what you want to think (laughs) I'm Shoahannah

Lorelai: Lorelai

Shaohannah: Pretty name

Lorelai: Thanks, you too

Shaohannah: Are you here to see someone

Lorelai: No, I am supposed to be outside painting with my mother but I snuck away. Do you live here?

Shaohannah: Yes, me and my little sister Leah. She's ten and I'm 13

Lorelai: What's it like here?

Shaohannah: It's not that bad, I help all of the time. My favorite part is to bring the little kids to the Headmaster's office. They have those beautiful smiles of hope on their faces. It's like they are mounted on an eagle's wing or something

Lorelai: If you don't mind me asking, do you want to be adopted?

Shaohannah: More than anything, but no one wants a 13 year old esspecally since I refuse to be seperated from my little sister, people want little kids like Sam and Molly

Lorelai: Oh-

Secretary: Shaohannah!

Shaohannah: Yes

Secretary: I have another group of kids that I need you to find, their new parents are coming today

Shaohannah: Coming!, Bye Lorelai

Lorelai: Bye Shaohannah (the Lalala song starts to play as she watches Shoahannah get a list from the secretary and runs off to find them)

COMERCIAL

(Lorelai calls Rory, she is covered in paint and on the way to the diner; Rory is at a big conference hall listening to Obama)

Rory: Not the best time, mom

Lorelai: I have an idea

Rory: Mom, can't it wait? I am in a big conference, I am supposed to be writing down what Obama says, not what crazy idea my mom has

Lorelai: I want to adopt a little, well two little girls

Rory: Did you ask Luke?

Lorelai: No

Rory: Did you ask the little girls?

Lorelai: No

Rory: Well, it doesn't seem like you got very far now does it? When you get a little more along in your brilliant plan, call me

Lorelai: Rory, I'm serious

Rory: Mom, I'm serious too, I have to go

Lorelai: Wait, what do you think about the plan?

Rory: Mom, kids are real work, its not like Paul Anka. I mean he just sits there all day and gaurds you

Lorelai: I was thinking about getting him one of those hats that the gaurd people in London and Rome wear

Rory: Okay, now I am really hanging up

Lorelai: Rory...

Rory: ask Luke and tell me what he says

Lorelai: Fine bye (both hang up and Lorelai sighs)

(Her Jeep pulls up to the diner and she jumps out and walks in)

Lorelai: Lucas! I am just dying for some coffee

Luke: Wow, paint

Lorelai: Don't worry, it's dry

Luke: how did it go?

Lorelai: Not bad, I got alllllll painted though

Luke: I can tell

Lorelai: Hey do you want to sleep over tonight

Luke: Sure, I should be done around 8

Lorelai: Coffee to go please

Luke: Why

Lorelai: I need to go home and do some stuff

Luke: Okay (gets her out a coffee to-go cup)

Lorelai: (as he hands it to her) See you at home (walks out)

(Lorelai is in Rory's room with a tape measurer) (The house phone rings; Lorelai walks out to the table and picks it up, then she goes back to Rory's room)

Lorelai: Hello

Rory: I got in trouble

Lorelai: Why

Rory: because you called me in the middle of Obama's speech. Duh

Lorelai: Sorry

Rory: Its okay, so tell me again about your idea

Lorelai: I want to adopt kids

Rory: Why

Lorelai: Because I just do

Rory: okay, did you ask Luke, I mean you too have not even talked about the M word yet

Lorelai: you mean Marriage?

Rory: Yes

Lorelai: Yeah, well we are having a very big and long discussion tonight

Rory: Um, mom do you remember the last time you guys sat around and talked? very gradually it turned into "Your car or Mine?" Remember?

Lorelai: That's not going to happen this time

Rory: Okay

Lorelai: Oh I see lights in the windows, i have to go

Rory: Night mom

Lorelai: Night (hangs up and goes out to the couch)

(Luke walks in the front door)

Luke: Lorelai

Lorelai: Luke come here. (he walks over and sits down) I think that it's time we talk about stuff

Luke: Okay like what?

Lorelai: Like the "W" word and the "M" word and the "K" word and lets not forget the "A and A" word and of course my new idea the "S" and "L" word

Luke: Well you are going to have to give me a little bit more details than first letters

Lorelai: Wedding, Marriage, Kids, April, Anna, Shaohannah, Leah

Luke: I have an answer to all of those.

Lorelai: Really

Luke: Yes

Lorelai: Okay… Wedding

Luke: Pick a date

Lorelai: Marriage

Luke: Once again, pick a date

Lorelai: Kids

Luke: I like kids

Lorelai: April

Luke: Have her over

Lorelai: Anna

Luke: Ignore her

Lorelai: Okay, good

Luke: My turn

Lorelai: Okay

Luke: What are the "S" and "L" words?

Lorelai: Well, I have and idea

Luke: God help me

Lorelai: Okay, now, I need you to remember that you like kids; I met a little girl today

Luke: Uh huh

Lorelai: I met her at the orphanage

Luke: Uh huh

Lorelai: she is 13 and she has a 10 year old little sister

Luke: Uh huh

Lorelai: And I was thinking that we could somehow maybe we could adopt them

(Jump to Rory walking into a hotel room; she puts her bags on her bed and her phone rings)

Rory: (answers it) Hey mom! How'd he take it?

Lorelai: (talking very fast to Rory) Shaohannah Elizabeth and Leah Mary. You have to be home on September 19th. I am taking all of the stuff out of your room. We need to go dress shopping. My other dress is so June 3rd. What color shoes do you want to wear? I was thinking something along the lines of creamy beige. And I was thinking a 10 layer chocolate cake because it took me and Luke 10 gosh darn years to fall in love and get married, and because I love chocolate. Hey what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?

Rory: I am taking it that he took it well

Lorelai: He took it better than well, he took it like a sick person that has a 10 chance of living jumped out his or her hospital bed and played a round of golf with Tiger Woods well.

Rory: Well that's good. (Talking fast to her mom) Did you say Shaohannah and Leah? I will definitely be home on September 19th. Why are you taking all of the stuff out of my room? Well duh, of course you need room for Shaohannah and Leah. Yay! Two sisters! I love sisters. I agree that your other dress is so June 3rd. I love the idea of creamy beige shoes and I love chocolate! You should have a chocolate fountain in the wedding. You know, off to the side and if you do, I am bringing my bathing suit so when I jump into the chocolate fountain, I don't ruin my pretty dress (Lorelai holds the phone away from her ear and you can still hear Rory jabbering in the background. Luke is on the steps)

Luke: well she's happy

Lorelai: Yep

Luke: I'm going to take a shower and get in bed. Don't talk to long, come to bed.

Lorelai: Dirty! (Luke rolls his eyes and walks upstairs as Lorelai puts the phone back to her ear and the scene fades out.)

COMMERCIAL

(Luke is putting a tie on as Lorelai comes down stairs in jeans and a nice long sleeve shirt)

Lorelai: Whoa there prince charming. You're not going to a ball

Luke: Well I want to look nice

Lorelai: You'll look fine if you loose the tie (she takes it off his neck and throws it on the couch as the phone rings. Luke picks it up)

Luke: Hello

Emily: Who is this?

Luke: This is Luke, who is this?

Emily: Emily, what are you doing at Lorelai's house? (Lorelai gives him the "I'm not here; make something up" look)

Luke: Um, well I am here fixing the back door and the front door and um I think the closet door needs fixed too

Emily: Is my daughter there?

Luke: Um, no she is at the Inn, and she asked me to come over and fix the bathroom sink

Emily: I thought you said the doors needed fixed

Luke: well they do and the sink was optional but I thought I would fix it because I'm here

Emily: Yeah, uh huh, put her on the phone (holds it out to Lorelai)

Lorelai: crap

Luke: I tried

Lorelai: You suck at lying (takes the phone. Luke walks out the front door) Hi mom

Emily: I thought you weren't home

Lorelai: What is home really, I mean it could be a house or it could be a baseball field or the Inn. I mean you could get really confused just thinking about it

Emily: Yes, I'm sure you could

Lorelai: Well, mom, I was actually on my way out so make it snappy

Emily: Where are you going?

Lorelai: Well, I can't tell you

Emily: Why not

Lorelai: Because if I told you then you would get- you know what mom, I am going out, on a date

Emily: It's not even noon

Lorelai: Early riser?

Emily: Since when?

Lorelai: Yesterday, it's a new fad, I was going to call you and tell tonight

Emily: Yes, I'm sure you were

Lorelai: What is it that you need mom?

Emily: I was wondering if you had given any thought about turning the Inn into a spa

Lorelai: Nope, no thought at all because it's not going to happen (looks at her watch)

Emily: Couldn't you just-

Lorelai: Mom as much as I would like to sit here and discuss this with you, I really have to go. I'll see you Friday night okay

Emily: Fine, goodbye Lorelai

Lorelai: Bye mom (she hangs up and runs out the door)

(Cut to Luke pulling into the orphanage, they both jump out)

Luke: god, this place looks like Yale

Lorelai: Hey, that's what I said

Luke: Are you sure this is what you want to do?

Lorelai: Yep

Luke: Okay (both walk up to the door)

(They both walk up to the secretary at the desk)

Lorelai: Hi, yes, I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I have an appointment to see Mrs. Kalabra

Secretary: yes, take a seat and I will go and see if she's ready for you

Lorelai: Thank you (secretary walks away, Luke and Lorelai sit down) So what are you thinking right now?

Luke: Do you want to do this?

Lorelai: Yes

Luke: Then that's what I think too

Lorelai: Okay (the secretary comes out)

Secretary: She will see you now

Lorelai: Thank you. (they both stand up and walk through the door)

Mrs. Kalabra: Come, in, sit

Lorelai: Oh well we were just wondering if we could visit some kids today

Mrs. Kalabra: What kids interest you?

Lorelai: Well you know the ones with eyes and hair and cute little button noses

Mrs. Kalabra: If you are here to make jokes then I will have to ask you to leave

Lorelai: (kind of under her breath) Boy Shaohannah was right

Mrs. Kalabra: Did you say Shaohannah?

Lorelai: Yes that's who we are here to see

Mrs. Kalabra: Fine she is probably in her room with her sister

Lorelai: Well if you would point us in the right direction, we would be out of your hair

Mrs. Kalabra: If you are interested in adopting Shaohannah, I suggest that you don't get your hopes to high. She never lets anyone in. And by the way, she has a very long name.

Lorelai: Yes Shaohannah is a long name, but that really doesn't matter much to me because my name is Lorelai, and my daughtes name is Lorelai but we all call her Rory so we are very good at nicknames

Mrs. Kalabra: No you don't understand. Her full name is Abgail Bethany Calandra Danielle Elizabeth Shannon Hannah Morgan Evans

Luke and Lorelai: Wow

Mrs. Kalabra: Yes wow, we have 37 Abgail's here so she smashed Shannon and Hannah together to get her name. And I know that she looks very sweet and she is, it's just that she doesn't really like to trust people because her mom brought her here when she was 7 months old, then when she had Leah, her mom came back and got her for about a year. But then when she was 5 she was brought back and her mother has never spoke to either of them since.

Lorelai: Thats sad

Mrs. Kalabra: Yes, well don't let that fool you, she is very outgoing and fun but at the same time she can bottle herself up and not talk to anyone for days. Good luck to you (cut to Luke and Lorelai in the hall way)

Lorelai: Well you were helpful

Luke: What was I supossed to say? That woman scares me

Lorelai: Shaohannah warned me. Wait I mean Abgail Bethany Calandra Danielle Elizabeth Shannon Hannah Morgan Evans

Luke: Can we meet this little girl that you keep telling me so much about already

Lorelai: Keep your pants on. She is in room 4765

Luke: Thats a big room nimber

Lorelai: Well a building that looks like Yale needs big room numbers. It keeps the kids smart (scene jumps and she knocks on a door with the 4765 on it)


End file.
